The present invention's purpose is to create a "click" fastener for ornamental chains. Its innovative characteristic is essentially, its simple construction, and the ease with which it can be assembled, making its repetitive production economical and fast.
For a long time, fastening units for ornamental chains and necklaces have been known; these are generally of a "box"-like type with an incorporated click mechanism that has a movable fastening element made up by a resilient tang which provides a means for engagement and disengagement. The present types of fasteners, however, require a considerable manufacturing cost due to the various manufacturing steps used by a very complex automatic cutter that produces a very rigid piece.